Possibilites
by fearofvengeance
Summary: What if CM Punk gave Elijah Burke the steel chair instead of giving it to RVD, will this single action cause a huge change in the WWE , well let's find out. RATED T FOR CURSING AND VIOLENCE


**Possibilities Chapter 1:What if?**

**Summary: What if CM Punk gave Elijah Burke the steel chair instead of giving it to RVD, will this single action cause a huge change in the WWE , well let's find out.**

**April 17 edition of ECW**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just doing this because I want to**

ECW (APRIL 17 2007)

(ECW RING)

(General POV)

RVD and Elijah Burke were beating the crap of each other, neither giving an inch as leaders of their respective groups : ECW Originals and the New Breed.

RVD is the leader of the ECW Originals which aims to preserve the Old ECW consisting of himself, Tommy Dreamer, Sandman and Sabu

Burke is the leader of the New Breed which aims to bring forth a new revolution in ECW consisting of himself, Marcus Con Von, Kevin Thorn, Matt Striker Thorn's valet Ariel and recently CM Punk.

The Originals won at WRESTLEMANIA 23 BUT THE New Breed won in an Extreme Rules tag team match on ECW April 3 2007.

Originally it was Dreamer, Sandman, Sabu and Van Dam against Con Von, Burke, Thorn and Striker, CM Punk came in the picture when both groups keep on

convincing them to join their respective groups for a couple of weeks now.

(RINGSIDE)

CM Punk finally gave an answer when he joined the New Breed on April 10 2007 and earlier gave a pep talk about how tonight they will change the the face of ECW.

Tazz commentates" Van Dam goes for a kick to the face to Burke but Burke dodges and goes for an Irish whip but Van Dam counters with a kick to the jaw the monkey flips Burke, man this is an exciting match.

Joey Styles agrees" you're right there partner two leaders of contrasting ideologies collide for an old fashioned slobberknocker tonight.

Tazz-Van Dam goes for the top rope and goes for a missile drop kick and hits Burke in the jaw and goes for the pinfall 1, 2, 2 1/2 But Burke kicks out and 2 1/2.

Styles-Van Dam hits the semi-conscious Burke with a roundhouse kick but Burke dodges and hits the referee, Burke goes for a counter but Van Dam counters it with an enzuguri and goes for a leg drop and places him in near the ropes.

Van Dam does his signature pose crowd chant ROB VAN DAM AND goes for the rolling thunder the hits and goes to the top rope and goes for the 5 star frog splash but Burke barely rolls out of the way.

Styles- Both men are knocked out(sees somebody running out of the arena with a chair) wait a second that's New Breed's newest member CM Punk.

Tazz- What he doing out here.

Punk approaches the ringside and tries to give Burke a chair but "accidentally" goes to RVD Burke looks with outrage but Punk came to the ring and kicks Punk in the legs causing Punk to drop the chair then hits him with a chair and gave a smirk which means" finish it" to Elijah Burke said man grins then hits Van Dam with the Elijah Express.

Punk goes out of the ring while the referee is gaining consciousness as Burke pins RVD 1,2,3 Burke's music plays and the ref. raises his hand in victory.

Tazz-Um Joey did you understand what the hell just happened

Joey-Well partner let's see the replay

Replay 1

Punk tries to give Burke a chair but "accidentally" goes to RVD

Styles- Well it looked like CM PUNK is betraying the NEW BREED BUT

Replay 2

but Punk came to the ring and kicks Punk in the legs causing Punk to drop the chair then hits him with a chair and gave a smirk which means" finish it"

Tazz-Punk then decimates Van Dam with that chair shot

Replay 3

Elijah hits the Elijah Express and pins Van Dam

Styles-Then Burke hits the Elijah Express and pins Van Dam 1,2,3

(RING)

Elijah then goes for a post-match attack on RVD hitting him with the Elijah Experience and Punk finishes Van Dam off with the GTS (Go To Sleep) and celebrates along with Burke in the ring

Tazz- What the fuck just Happened!

(Backstage)

CM Punk is talking to the New Breed

Burke-Man I really though you gonna screw one over me man

CM Punk-planning to but something changed my mind

BROOKE ADAMS(don't know who is the backstage interviewer of ECW SORRY)- CM Punk a moment please

CM Punk-What is it?

Brooke-Everybody is questioning your actions earlier an explanation please

Punk-Fine, see originally I was gonna screw(not that way for homos no offense but just clarifying kay) Burke but something came across my mind we new

guys in ECW I mean guys who just started in organization are getting put over to older ones so I decided not to besides these guys (points to the New

Breed) are the future of ECW not some dried old guys like Dreamer or Van Dam (no offense to both since Van Dam is one of my favorites and just trying to

and Dreamer is a legend in ECW and a respectable wrestler character get in here) we are guys who will win championships become main eventers and not

you guys( ECW Originals).

Burke- So next week Myself, Marcus , Kevin and our newest member CM Punk will face you guys in a 8 man Tornado tag Extreme rules match but seeing as

we bested you before and that's without Punk and we also won in gaining Punk face you you are LOSERS!(No offense here)

(ECW ORIGINALS APPEAR)

A HUGE BRAWL ENGAGES AND BOTH STABLES HAD TO BE BREAK UP BY SECURITY

(GM'S OFFICE ECW AFTER THE MAIN EVENT)

Vince- Burke you gave me some good points in your plan

Burke-Thank you Mr. McMahon

Vince- NEXT WEEK ON ECW WE ARE GONNA HAVE SOME DAMN CHANGES AROUND HERE AND THOSE WHO DON'T AGREE CAN GO STRAIGHT TO ... HELL!

Burke-Mr McMahon how about other suggestion

Vince-The Extreme Rules 8-Man Tag has become an Elimination Match

Burke-Thank you Mr. McMahon (leaves the room)

TAZZ-Wonder what's Mr McMahon big announcement

STYLES-WELL partner we'll find out next week along with ECW ORIGINALS VS THE NEW BREED FOR THE MAIN EVENT IN AN 8 MAN EXTREME RULES ELIMINATION TAG TEAM MATCH I am Joey Styles and this is my partner Tazz and see you next week on ECW.

(FADES TO BLACK)

**Not the long but I'LL improve next time Read AND Review**

**More next time since the plot thickens and develops not only CM Punk but the others around him as well**


End file.
